Dispensing of liquids for human consumption requires some protection from liquid contamination. This is especially important for wine and other beverages in which subtle tastes are to be noted.
In addition, dispensing liquids, such as fine wines, requires some care in retail establishments to make sure that the pour is accurate, and does not shortchange either the customer or the restaurant, bar, or other establishment.
It is an object to provide devices and methods that address these and other concerns.